


Mouthy

by immortanskitten



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Pre-Canon, Punishment, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Teenage Wife Furiosa, Warning: Immortan Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortanskitten/pseuds/immortanskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d bitten him last night, and now she's going to pay for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouthy

She’d bitten him last night. On the neck. Hard enough to draw blood. 

The surprise had made him come inside her, and he’d hit her hard in the tender spot below her ribcage afterward, but the howl of pain that had come out of him had made it worth it, for a tiny brief shining moment.

Tonight he came with two Imperators. She’d hid in her room but they’d dragged her out anyway, stripped her naked while she fought and he watched, and tied her down to the bed with leather cuffs around her wrists and ankles.

She thinks he likes watching her struggle and lose, but she can never suppress the instinct to fight.

Now her legs are spread wide on the mattress, horridly open and vulnerable, and her wrists are bound to the edge of the of the bedframe on the side of the mattress where he can stand over her and look down.

His hand brushing her tangled hair out of her face is almost tender. Except he has that look in his eyes, the one he gets when he’s devising some new way to humiliate her. The bite mark on his neck is livid and bruised.

One of his big hands grips her jaw, pulling her face toward him. “Like using your mouth, do you, Kitten?” he purrs. A thumb runs over her bottom lip. “Let’s use it right, then.”

His fingers clamp down on her cheeks and squeeze, hard enough to force her jaw open. She catches a glimpse of the metal ring in his other hand in the second before it’s jammed between her teeth.

She’s pretty sure she knows where this is going, and she struggles, but his hands are strong, prying her jaw wider and pushing the metal back behind her teeth to force her mouth open. The ring is big enough to stretch her jaw uncomfortably wide, and as soon as she tries to push it out with her tongue he fastens the two leather straps attached to it behind her head.

He gives a little laugh as he steps back to admire his handiwork, turning her face this way and that while she can do nothing but glare at him. “Good look for you, Kitten,” he says with a smirk.

Two of his fingers slide into her mouth, curling and pressing against her tongue. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see his other hand stroking his cock. “Plenty of things to do with a pretty mouth like yours.” His fingers push back further into her mouth, until she gags a little.

“You’re going to take what I give you. If you swallow it nicely, I’ll know you’ve learned your lesson. If you throw up, we’ll just have to do it again tomorrow.”

His fist in her hair hauls her head forward to the edge of the bed and then his fat cock is in her mouth. It’s foul and she nearly heaves right there at the feeling of the sickly-soft skin against her tongue.

He thrusts right to the back of her throat and she gags, an awful spasm of her diaphragm before she can control the reflex. Instinct makes her jerk her head back, but there’s nowhere to go with his hands in her hair and on the back of her neck.

“What did I say?” He pulls out a fraction of an inch. She glares up at him from around the soft curve of his belly that belies how wretchedly strong he is.

She can feel herself drooling onto the sheets, the head of his cock resting against the inside of her cheek, her face burning. It’s the kind of thing she hates the most, when she has to submit or face doing this all over again tomorrow night, and he knows it.

_Relax_ , she tells her muscles on his next deep thrust into her mouth, and her throat still spasms, but she opens her mouth as wide as she can and manages to not puke. 

He’s laughing. “That’s right,” he mutters, tilting her head back as he thrusts deeper. It makes her eyes water, makes her nose run and her skin crawl with humiliation. She focuses on breathing through her nose and not looking at the boils clustered in the crease between his thigh and lower belly.

It hurts when he pushes all the way into her throat, and the grunt of pleasure he makes is almost enough to make her hurl on its own. He twitches his hips in short thrusts, and her throat burns, and her muscles ache with the effort of controlling the titanic heave of disgust that wants to pour out of her.

“Fuck, Kitten,” he grunts as he fucks her throat. “You’re a fucking natural at this.” The hand not in her hair runs down and plays roughly with her nipples, pinching and pulling them hard, and she feels a flicker of response in her cunt and that’s what starts the tears squeezing out of her eyes. She doesn't want to cry--she can already barely breathe--but she can't help it.

She’s starting to wonder if he’s going to come in her throat, but he pulls back at the first pulse of his cock, making her cough and leaving a salty spurt on her tongue. His cock comes out of her mouth attached to a long ribbon of spit and he laughs when it splatters on her chin.

She keeps her eyes closed as he climbs onto the bed between her legs and shoves his spit-slicked cock inside her, his sweaty weight settling over her torso. It doesn’t even hurt much compared to her burning throat and aching jaw.

He leaves the ring in her mouth while he fucks her, letting her drool onto the sheets while he thrusts.

When he’s finished he unshackles her ankles, folding her legs up against her stomach to keep his seed inside. “Stay there,” he says as he slides over to sit on the bed next to her face. She can feel tears and snot and spit drying on her skin.

He takes her jaw in his hands, making her look at him. “Does this hurt?” His finger taps the ring in her mouth. She makes herself nod.

He reaches around and unfastens the straps holding the ring in place, slides it out of her mouth almost gently. She flexes her jaw, licks her spit-covered lips.

“Do you understand why I did that?” he says in the voice of a teacher explaining a very simple lesson.

_Because you’re a twisted fuck,_ she thinks. “Because I bit you,” she says. Her voice is raw.

“That’s right. Are you going to do that again?”

“No,” she says. _I’m going to kill you someday,_ she thinks.

“Good girl.” His hand smoothes over her hair, and she wants to squirm away from him, but her hands are still tied.

“You think you’re the first Wife who needed a little training?” he says as he stands up and releases the cuffs on her wrists. “You're stubborn, but you're not stupid. You’ll learn to behave like all the others.”


End file.
